Talk:Darkness Returns
i got through this easy without help, the clues are pretty simple exept for, ghost of the sun, where does that come in? :It's probably just flavor; Elder Scrolls games tend to have a lot of that. Otherwise, the "ghost of the sun" is probably a reference to the moon. Perhaps the old man was Agent of Strife. Tyrasis (talk) 11:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Karliah Bug I found a bug where Karliah wont return to the Nightengale Hall. She just stays at the Twilight Sepulcher for about a day, and then just disappears. How do i fix this? - 08:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) at the end of the quest she tells u to drink from the pool but i cant do it i cant do anything other then walk around . there is no way out of the room ether . can anyone help me plz? ---------------------------------i have done countless searches online to fixes to this problem, there are many ideas, some say a reload from before you put the key in the sep will fix, others say right when you insert the key, wait for a few hours so that karliah will spawn correctly, other say relaod from outside the twilight sep, others say dont loot anders' body.. all failed for me... (PS3 version. fyi) i got fed up and tried a different route. i went into my game data and deleted the 1.06 update. and reopenned the game to download it again. then i loaded straight into my autosave from after nocturnal is done talking while im stuck in the innner sacum and poof! quest updated right away! --hope that helps. Ghost of the Sun and Night is the new Day are both Katatonia references (a band). Did anyone notice the Katatonia references? The journal says "Night is the New Day," which is the title of a Katatonia album. It also mentions "Ghost of the Sun," the title to one of their songs. Some of the developers for this game have a good taste in music, and aren't afraid to share it! 09:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) i have the same problem. After i listened to nocturnal Karliah won't come :( Is there a console command to fix this and complete the quest? 16:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) One way to possibly continue the quest after Nocturnal finishes talking and Karliah doesn't appear is to use the console commands to make her appear to you. prid 00058f1A moveto player Under Bugs, "Nystrom's Journal may not appear in your inventory after speaking with Gallus." refers to the journal not being lootable from the body of Nystrom or is it a misinterpretation that the journal will be handed over to the player after the conversation? hello can someone give me a console code to get the game to think ive put the skeleton key in the lock so i can advance the mission i ask for this because i have a glitch and cant reurn the key for some reason